finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brightmoon Tor
Brightmoon Tor is an optional set of dungeons in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Some of the strongest enemies in the game reside in these dungeons, and some have a secondary Turning ability. At the top of each Brightmoon Tor location is a watch. These watches have enemies at level 90 and above. Clearing a watch will add a new rumor to the rumor list, which allows the player to access Brightmoon Tor's next location when checked. There are three locations in total, the first residing in Graszton, the second located in Aisenfield, and the third in Zellea, the Forbidden Land. In order to advance through Brightmoon Tor, the player must have their units touch the crystals in the rooms. If the player surrounds the stone and have one unit press it,the player can have up to 3 clan members leave the floor at once. These crystals can start in the area, but there are instances where a crystal can only be revealed after defeating every enemy in the room. First Location Brightmoon Tor's first location features level 45-50 enemies and its watch contains a level 50 Fury, level 50 Humbaba, and two level 90 Nemeshes. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Crimson Tear, which raises the Attack stat by 20. *There is a special path to get this item that the player must follow: 1. Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). 2. Take the crystal on the right, go to the next floor. 3. On this last floor, the player should see an Urn that can only be reached by a unit wearing Fairy Shoes or a Gria unit. Inspect it and the player will receive the Crimson Tear. Second Location Brightmoon Tor's second location features level 59-60 enemies and it's watch contains four level 99 Evil Eyes and one Orthros. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Snowy Tear, which raises the Magic stat by 20. *There is a special path to get this item that you must follow: 1. Take the crystal that appears after all enemies are vanquished, then go to the next floor. 2. Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). 3. There is only one crystal to begin with, but kill all the enemies and a second crystal only reachable by a unit with Fairy Shoes or a Gria unit will appear. Have your last unit (Fairy Shoes or Gria) go through this crystal, go to the next floor. 4. On this floor, the player should see an Urn. Inspect it and the player will receive the Snowy Tear. *NOTE: The player does not need to reach the top of the tower to obtain the Snowy Tear however, the player should do so in order to gain access to next Brightmoon Tor location. ---- Brightmoon Tor's third location features level 69-76 enemies and it holds two watches. The "third watch" contains three Blackwinds, two Pavilsags, and one Keeper, all at level 99. The "final watch" contains two Blackwinds and one Cerayn, all at level 99. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Azure Tear, which raises the Evasion stat by 20 and the Speed stat by 10. Furthermore, after completing the final watch, the player is rewarded with a Moon Maiden, which raises all stats by +5. There is no limit to how many Moon Maiden's the player can collect. *There is a special path to get the Azure Tear that you must follow: 1. Go to the crystal that appeared after all you kill all the enemies, go to the next floor. 2. Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). 3. There is only one crystal to begin with, but kill all the enemies and a second crystal only reachable by a unit with Fairy Shoes or a Gria unit will appear. Have the players last unit (Fairy Shoes or Gria) go through this crystal, to go to the next floor. 4. Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). 5. The Azure Tear should be lying on the floor next to the players units. *NOTE: All three Tear items can only be received once in-game. ---- Brightmoon Tor items {|border="1" align="center" cellspacing="0" width="100%" |-class="FFTA2a" !width="15%"|Item !width="6%"|Atk !width="6%"|Def !width="6%"|Mag !width="6%"|Rst. !width="6%"|Eva !width="6%"|Spd !width="11%"|Other Effect |- !class="FFTA2b"| |align="center"|20 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |None |- !class="FFTA2b"| |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|20 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |None |- !class="FFTA2b"| |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|0 |align="center"|20 |align="center"|10 |None |- !class="FFTA2b"| |align="center"|5 |align="center"|5 |align="center"|5 |align="center"|5 |align="center"|5 |align="center"|5 |None |- Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Locations